Pokemon NZ: Lady of Shadows
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: The first in my Pokemon New Zion series. Follow the journey of Rain Skylark and Jovi as they travel through Orre to solve the mystery of the Lady of Shadows.


_The latest game, Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness proved one thing, something that I have known for a long time._

_And that is that an evil cannot ever be defeated forever._

_We can fight it again and again, but each time it will rise again, more powerful than the last._

_But could someone pick up where Evice and Greevil failed?_

_Could someone succeed in completing the shadow pokemon project?_

_Let the Pokemon NZ (New Zion) series begin._

_We shall see, let the war begin._

_"Nature is often obscure or impenetrable, _

_But she is not, like man, deceitful."_

_-Carl Jung._

_"Human history becomes more and more a race between education and catastrophe." _

_- H. G. Wells_

_"If a man does his best, what else is there?" _

_- General George S. Patton_

**Pokemon NZ:**

**Lady of Shadows**

**Chapter 1: **

**Old Enemies, New Heroes**

_Orre Region Lab HQ_

_5 Years After the XD001 Incident._

"But mom, why can't I go alone?" Jovi a 13-year old girl with blue hair pulled up into two balls whines to her mother Lily.

"Because you're too inexperienced as a trainer to travel alone," Lily says simply. "Besides, since there's been isolated incidents of shadow pokemon, Rain's come to help out in Orre."

"I've never even heard of Rain Skylark," Jovi whines.

"What are you talking about? She's one of the most influential female trainers in the world, I thought you looked up to her?" Professor Krane says. "She just arrived, and is waiting outside."

"Come on Jovi, might as well try and enjoy yourself," Lily says as they walk out of the lab, Jovi just shrugs.

They exit the lab, outside, sitting astride a motorcycle designed like a white dragon with a side-car, is a tall girl about 16 years old, with long green hair pulled into a ponytail, her eyes are covered by a pair of reflective sunglasses, she's wearing a white trench coat with the sleeves cut off and a black sweat-shirt and skirt, a blue and white snag machine rests on her shoulder and a strange necklace of an emerald dragon hanging around her neck is waiting.

"Good day, Professor Krane, Ms. Lily, and this must be Jovi," she says with a smile.

Jovi looks nervously at the new arrival, she had heard about Rain, but had never seen her in person, so she just nods.

"I'm glad you could come at such short notice, Miss. Skylark," Professor Krane says, shaking her hand.

"It was my pleasure, to be honest, some members of my organization are a bit nervous about this sudden outbreak of Shadow Pokemon, and I happened to be the closest to the Orre region," Rain says with a smile.

"What organization is that exactly?" Lily asks, glancing at the young trainer.

"We call ourselves the New Zionists, to most we're an elite group of hackers who've never been caught, nor convicted, but we have our own agendas," Rain says. "And on top of that is ridding the world of any threat to pokemon, starting with the Shadow Pokemon and the Cipher organization, if they are indeed what is behind this."

"So then you don't know who's behind it?" Jovi asks.

"No, but we did find that most of the sightings are in Gaeton Port, now its my understanding that your mom wanted me to bring you along while I traveled around Orre, Jovi," Rain says, looking at the smaller girl. "Of course, its ultimately up to you, but I wouldn't mind having you come along."

"Sure, I'll come along," Jovi says with a smile, realizing that a famous trainer wanted to bring her along on a journey.

"Then climb in, and we can be on our way, I have an extra Snag Machine in my bag, just in case," Rain says, and Jovi nods, climbing into the motorcycle's sidecar.

Rain revs up the engine, and they drive off towards Gaeton port.

**000**

Once they set foot in the seaside town, they see a pokemon battle going on.

On one side is a burly man with a blonde mohawk, and wearing a red t-shirt and black pants, on his side is a Seviper and a Machoke.

His opponent is a girl around Jovi's age in a schoolgirl outfit, on her side is a Beautifly and a Castform.

"That's Zook, I saw him 5 years ago, during the second Shadow Pokemon incident, he was beaten by this weird guy named Ardos, who..." Jovi says, but is interrupted by Rain.

"I'm well aware of who Ardos is, my organization includes a couple of former Cipher Administrators, we're meeting one here to get some information," Rain says. "But I think it can wait, I want to see how this battle turns out," she says, and then there's a flashing in her sunglasses. "Oh no..."

From her POV, we see the Machoke, surrounded in a purple aurora.

"Its a Shadow Pokemon."

"How do you know?" Jovi asks of the taller trainer.

Rain just stares on.

"Machoke, attack Castform with Shadow Cross!" Zook commands, and the Machoke attacks the small pokemon, knocking it down.

"Castform, can you continue?" the girl says, looking nervously at her fallen pokemon.

"Cast..." the pokemon starts to get up, but then collapses.

"Return," the girl says, and the pokemon dissapears in a burst of red light.

"Now Seviper, her last pokemon off Poison Tail!" Zook commands, and the Seviper finnishes the Beautifly off with one attack.

"No, Beautifly, return," the girl says, recalling her pokemon, she falls to her knees, and cries.

"Holy cow, that was Emili!" Jovi says, running over to her fallen friend who is still crying.

Rain turns to look at Zook, this time she removes her sunglasses, her eyes are a strange azure color, which intensifies her glare. "Alright Zook, how about you try picking on someone your own size?" She growls.

"Fine then, you'll be my next opponent then, Freak-girl," Zook says, and his two pokemon nod.

"Fine with me, go, Ruby and Stephanie!" Rain says, tossing a Luxury ball and a Nest Ball.

The first pokemon that bursts out is a Salamence, but its nothing like any Salamence you've ever seen. She's clearly a shiny pokemon, she has that shine around it, but her scales are black and her wings are gold, instead of the usual blue and red.

The second is an Eevee, there's not really anything special about her, that you can see on the outside.

_Rain's Eevee (Stephanie) and Salamence (Ruby) VS Zook's **Machoke** and Seviper._

_This will be a 2 on 2 match with no subsitutions or time limit._

Rain puts her sunglasses back on, and smirks as she places her bag on the ground.

She takes out a small metalic shard, and places it on the ground next to Stephanie, who nods. She suddenly glows a bright white, and when it fades an Espeon is in her place. Rain takes the shard, and places it in her bag again.

_Wow, she just evolved her pokemon like that? I'm impressed, _Jovi thinks.

"So your runt of a pokemon has a new look, it dosen't matter, Machoke, attack Stephanie with Cross Chop!" he commands, and the Machoke charges at the Espeon, preparing to attack it.

"Fool, Stephanie, use psybeam!" Rain commands, and the Espeon nods, and blasts the Machoke with a beam of psychic energy, throwing it back against a nearby building. "Now Ruby, attack his Seviper with your Hyper Beam attack!"

Ruby nods, and charges golden energy in her mouth, and blasts the snake pokemon, who faints.

"Grr, Seviper return!" Zook says, and recalls his pokemon. "Well, I still have my Machoke!"

"Not for long," Rain says, taking a pokeball out, and fitting it into her Snag Machine. "Pokeball, go!" She says, tossing the pokeball at the Machoke, which is sucked in.

The Pokeball shakes for a moment, and stops with a ding, Rain picks it up, and looks at Zook.

"Game over."

She recalls Ruby, and Stephanie transforms back into an Eevee then jumps on her shoulder, Rain starts to walk off when Zook shouts at her.

"That wasn't fair, how could you..." he demands.

"And how would you scum know anything about fair? Forcing a pokemon to fight like that, is as low as you can get," Rain says, and keeps walking. Zook pulls out a gun, and points it at the retreating dragon trainer.

"LOOK OUT!" Jovi screams, just as the gunshot rings out.

It seems like the next few seconds go in slow motion, just as the bullet nears Rain, she drops a pokeball, and the Machooke she just caught appears behind her, and actually catches the bullet in his hand.

"Foolish punk, speed is the key to victory," Rain says, and reaches into her pack, and a bo staff opens up, she swings it around, knocking the thug to the ground, and then out. Rain turns to an onlooker. "Make sure the police pick him up, and interrogate him. Come Jovi, my aquantence is waiting at the Krabby Club."

Rain walks on, like knocking out a punk is an everyday thing for her, Jovi looks nervous, and then runs after her.

**000**

_**Well, that's chapter 1, good, bad? You decide.**_

_**Next chapter, Rain and Jovi meet a carachter from one of the previous games, and learn more about what is going on in the Orre region. Also, a Pokemon Contest begins in Gaeton Port, with unfortunate results. Don't miss, "Shadow Games."**_

_**Comming soon.**_


End file.
